


Spandexcellent

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [32]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise! :D<br/>Since I'm still in broken-leg-prison (just one more week hopefully, I'm counting hours I tell ya O.O) I found this little gem just sitting there on my hard drive unfinished. I thought you might like a little something sexy and fun ;)</p><p>Enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spandexcellent

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! :D  
> Since I'm still in broken-leg-prison (just one more week hopefully, I'm counting hours I tell ya O.O) I found this little gem just sitting there on my hard drive unfinished. I thought you might like a little something sexy and fun ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Peter hummed some song that he’d heard on the radio a few hours ago. He was in his best mood today, since he had captured a wanted criminal he’d chased for over a week. 

Winter had already settled over New York and he had been able to watch the first snow fall with Wade from the roof of their apartment building last night. Today, however, the streets had been covered in a thin sheen of ice, so Peter had been more than glad to rely on his webs – and get home earlier than expected because most people chose to stay indoors.

 

Peter wandered around in his Spiderman suit for a while, just having pulled off his mask, stacking dirty dishes and collecting the laundry, before he even noticed he was still wearing it.  
“Well, your friendly household Spiderman, it is,” Peter muttered to himself as he turned on the washing machine.  
Nobody had been home all day, so Peter decided to leave the windows open for a few minutes, letting in the crisp winter air, then cranking the heater in the living room up so it would be cosy in time for dinner. Which, as Peter realized now, would have to be prepared in a dirty kitchen if he didn’t do anything about it. 

Thinking about what he would cook tonight – if Wade didn’t bring some kind of takeout from his trip to collect some money for his jobs – Peter filled the sink with some water to wipe the counters down, and put all the collected dishes into the dishwasher. As he was about to start the machine, he noticed a stray coffee cup sitting on the counter in a little puddle of dried up coffee.  
Peter went to pick up the cup, but it was surprisingly still almost full – maybe Wade had forgotten about it before he went to his meet up – so the cold, pitch black coffee spilled all over Peters suit.  
“Damnit!” he cursed when the dark liquid ran all over one leg, leaving big spots that would be a pain to wash out. Mumbling under his breath in frustration, Peter hobbled on one leg to get out of the tight pants as soon as possible, leaving even his boots on.  
Thankfully it was winter, so he wasn’t going commando under his costume, but instead had opted for a very tight pair of red shorts this morning.  
In just the upper part of his costume, the shorts and gloves, Peter hurried to the bathroom to fill a bucket with warm water and detergent, because the washing machine was already full. Maybe he would get the stain out by hand later, Peter thought, while swirling his pants around soapy water.  
Just when he rinsed out the brownish water containing most of the coffee, Peter heard the door unlock.

 

Wade stomped in through the front door, a full bag of mexican take out dangling from his left hand.  
“I’m home, my pretty wifey!” he shouted in a high pitched voice, slipping off his sneakers in the hallway. In just his socks he padded further into the apartment, where he took off his coat and the wool hat and scarf aunt May had knitted for him. On such cold days, his skin sometimes acted up and it was a shame that he had to wear a silk bandana under aunt May’s awesome hat, but at least he got to wear it. 

“Spideeeeey!” Wade yelled and grinned because he could already see Peter rolling his eyes at that.  
“Over here!” the young man’s voice answered and Wade followed it into the apartment. 

 

Only to be greeted by a sight so much more beautiful than the twenty perfectly wrapped Chimichangas in his bag.  
Peter was just walking out of the bedroom, wearing his costume top and the red gloves, but missing the mask ... and the pants. 

Instead of all that yummy tight spandex, Wade was now looking at a lovely pair of red briefs, showing off everything Peter had to offer. 

“Oh holy mother of all Tacos, are you stripping for me?! Is it my birthday?!”  
“It’s not, and I’m not. I just spilled some old coffee on my pants and didn’t want to wash the whole suit,” Peter explained calmly and just continued to stroll around in those goddamn tasty tight briefs. They showed off Peter’s nice, round, firm cheeks so perfectly that Wade wondered if there was such a thing as a wonder-bra but for butts.  
Like a butt-bra.  
Or wonder-butt.  
Then again, Wade was sure that underneath the fabric, he would find an absolutely perfect butt, no need for those extras.  
“You know ... uh ... that color is just so fitting,” Wade murmured, ignoring the food – yeah, those things happened when the blood rushed south, a guy has to get his priorities straight – and placing the bag on the kitchen counter before sauntering closer to Peter. 

 

“You should change your costume like that permanently,” the Merc added.  
Peter grinned at the almost growling voice of his lover. Of course he saw the lustful gleam in those beautiful light eyes as well. It warmed him better than anything had today, making his skin tingle and crave the older man’s touch.  
“So you would let me out like that, letting everybody see me?” he said, lips quirking up on one side with the hint of a smile.

The Merc huffed out a dark laugh that conjured memories of other nights in Peter’s mind.  
“Of course I would have to lock you up in here, so that only I can see.”  
“But then I could just be naked all the time.”  
“Nah, I have a great imagination and I like to imagine. I also like it to unwrap gifts.”

 

As he spoke, Wade came closer and closer, feeling his instincts sharpen when Peter tried to get more distance between them. He knew the younger man had the advantage of jumping up to the ceiling and sticking to it, but Wade knew his spider boy and was sure he could catch him before that.  
“Yeah, it’s like peeling a banana. That has a banana. Bananaception.”

Peter rolled his eyes and grinned, but Wade saw how for just a fraction of a second he eyed the ceiling, in particular that one wooden beam that spanned across the living room.  
“You know I’d catch you before you reach it,” Wade growled, his eyes shimmering with the challenge.  
Peter looked at him seriously, but then showed him a cheeky smirk.  
“Ya think?”  
“I’m sure.”

They stared at each other for a moment, challenging, waiting.

Then, Peter’s hand shot out and up, he jumped at the same time he shot a string of webbing to the beam. Damnit, he was fast.  
Wade grit his teeth and jumped right after, but only managed to grab Peter’s ankle. The younger man yelped in surprise and quickly pulled himself higher on the web, until he could hook the fingers of both hands onto the beam, holding on as tight as he could.  
Wade laughed, as he climbed his favourite spider like a jungle vine, grabbing and squeezing occasionally along his calves, his thighs and of course that glorious ass.  
“Imma getcha ... just you wait ...” Wade grunted, holding onto Peter’s hip and pulling himself up. Peter laughed all the while, but even he sounded strained holding both their weight with just his fingers on the wooden beam.  
Wade bit his lip, when Peter even let go with one hand to tug off the older man’s bandana. Secretly, Peter’s sheer power – even though mostly he contained it casually, used to it from years of living undercover – turned him on like nothing else.  
The way his bicep would bulge just ever so slightly, the long strands of muscle working to hold them both under the ceiling, conjured a warm rush to spread through Wade’s spine. 

Eyes still cast upward, blatantly staring at Peter’s arms and shoulders, Wade nuzzled his chin into the lovely curve of Peter’s butt, so glad that he had caught his little spider so that he could climb up him from behind.  
“Let go,” he tried softly, because they both knew that Peter wouldn’t be able to hold them all that long anymore.  
“You let go,” Peter huffed with a giggle, suddenly kicking his legs in an effort to throw Wade off, but the Merc just hooked his fingers under the hem of Peter’s briefs.  
“Imma get you naked,” he threatened and that just resulted in more bucking and kicking from Peter. Damnit, that wiggly spider even started fucking swaying his body side to side. “Peteeeyy,” Wade whined, rucking himself up closer and a bit higher, so he could just cross his arms around Peter’s narrow hips.” Come on, let it goooooo let it goooooooo—“

Now the younger man barked out a laugh and yelped when one hand slipped from the beam above, but Wade saw with a huff that there was still a string of webbing connecting his lovely Spidey to the wood.  
“Last warning!”  
”What, you wanna sing me unconscious so I fall down? Nice try, I hear you when you’re in the shower, I can take a lot!” Peter teased, but Wade just grinned up at him.  
“You know you love my voice – nah, sweetie, Imma get you down now. TIMBER!”

With that, Wade hooked both legs around Peter’s knees, so that he could free his hands for a moment. They shot up the lithe body quickly, found their targets under his shirt and attacked. Peter let out a indignant shout when his nipples were roughly pinched, then he cursed when his hold on the beam slipped. 

 

They fell to the floor with a loud thump, Wade’s body hitting first so he could catch Peter. They might both have a healing factor, but that didn’t mean Wade had to obliterate Peter’s poor – damn delicious – body.

“I cotcha!” the Merc said triumphantly, turning Peter in his arms and patting his behind, then letting his hands linger and squeeze happily.  
“Just this time,” Peter mumbled cheekily, letting Wade see his beautiful smile for just a moment, then he leant down and set a small bite to Wade’s collarbone. The Merc twitched and giggled, but continued to massage Peter’s butt – ‘cause he could.  
“So there’s gonna be a next time?”  
“Sure, round two.”  
“I’m always up for round two. Or three. Or four. Or-“

Peter shut him up with a kiss, but they both laughed into it. What was maybe intended to be just a small peck, quickly turned into a full on make-out session, when they both turned their heads slightly, and Peter opened his mouth just a tiny bit.  
The hairs in his back of Wade’s neck stood up as his whole body shivered happily. He loved it so much when Peter waited for him to decide, just offered up those deliciously parted lips for his tounge to trace and eventually slip in between.  
“Mmmissedya,” Wade mumbled the moment they parted and watched with secret delight as Peter sat up and braced the older man’s hips with his knees. Automatically, Wade’s hands slid around, holding Peter’s hips. His thumbs casually dipped under the waistband of the briefs.  
“Missed you, too,” Peter replied, glancing down briefly and smirking at where Wade’s hands had wandered. He leaned over again for some more perfect kisses, then licked his lips when he sat back up like he’d just gotten the best treat ever. “Been a pretty cold day out.”  
“Yeah, but I heard you were such a good hero today.”  
That got Peter grinning, and Wade observed with satisfaction how some color rose to the younger man’s cheeks when he started slowly moving Peter’s hips on his – back and forth, back and forth, rocking him just a bit to get them both interested in more. “Maybe I can help get you warmed up?”  
Peter’s smirk broadened into a grin, and he just looked so amazing right now, that Wade wasn’t even embarrassed when his heart skipped a beat in his chest. He couldn’t die from it anyways and who wouldn’t fall in love with this wonderful man?  
“I’m sure you can. Don’t you ... wanna move this to the bed?” the younger man asked sweetly, but Wade was too distracted by noticing that Peter still wore his red gloves.  
“Uhm ... no ...,” he mumbled and then raised his gaze again to meet Peter’s. “I don’t wanna wait.”  
He could see Peter’s eyes darken knowingly, the color changing with the want surging through him.  
“I just want you now,” Wade added softer now, a bit more quiet, too, because he still felt weird just voicing his desires openly. Peter always told him he should just say what he wanted, what was on his mind, but more often than not Wade felt like ... he wasn’t really allowed to have it, anyways.  
Of course he wouldn’t mention this to Peter, the younger man was always so sweet and more than Wade could ever have asked for. And Peter on the other hand did have his ways and means to make Wade tell him everything, partly due to that fucking talented mouth of his that now slotted over Wade’s so perfectly. 

They made out for long minutes, until Peter’ hands began mapping the lines of Wade’s torso and he slowly teased the hem of the Merc’s sweatshirt higher. It tickled over his abs and they both grinned into the kiss when Wade’s muscles twitched, trying to get away. Peter giggled and quickly tugged the shirt off his lover. 

“You can leave your gloves on ...,” Wade suddenly sang along to the tunes of a famous song once Peter nudged his head to the side with his nose.  
“And the shirt?” Peter asked, kissing along Wade’s neck as the Merc nodded slowly.  
“Definitely the shirt, but I’ll have to make some adjustments.”  
Wade shoved his hands between them and grabbed the hem of Peter’s shirt, tugging on the fabric until it hitched up to reveal a slightly muscled belly and chest, and all this wonderfully flawless skin.  
Peter wanted to reach out for him again, maybe drive him even crazier with those talented lips of his, but Wade had other ideas. That very much included pulling the young hero’s chest towards his face and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, wanting to make up for the rough squeeze he’d given them earlier.  
_Poor, pretty little nipsies_ , Wade thought. _I’ll make you feel all better._  
Peter gasped and tried to pull away, but Wade sprawled his hands on his back, enjoying just how slim Peter felt that way. He sucked harder, teased with his teeth and listened happily to Peter’s desperate whines before moving his attention to the other one.  
Wade teased him until Peter begged him to stop, voice breathy and hands pushing softly against his shoulders. When Wade leant back to look at his work, he found Peter’s nipples a nice dark pink, and they’re perfectly round and hard.  
“Yummy,” Wade commented, always the talkative one when they’re together.  
His next words, however, got cut off by a breathy moan when Peter reached down, teeth digging into his bottom lip, to roughly pull open Wade’s pants. 

They both knew they were too lazy – and way too comfortable making out on the floor – to get up for lube and everything, so Wade just lifted his hips that much more so Peter could shove his jeans down a bit and free his straining erection.  
Wade’s eyes rolled back involuntarily when Peter took him in hand and began massaging slowly, just being a tease for now, watching Wade, making him burn under those beautiful eyes. 

The Merc smirked, taking his sweet time tracing the upper hem of Peter’s red shorts with just his thumbs, from the outside inwards until his fingers met, then back again until he could pinch the fabric over his lover’s hips.  
“You should wear this every day ... seriously ... I’ll just ... exchange all your underwear, leave you with only red briefs for the rest of your life ... yeah, oh god ... red briefs or _nothing_!”  
“I’d prefer nothing for now,” Peter mentioned softly, his voice so velvety and wonderful that Wade felt goosebumps breaking out on his less marred skin. This voice, this particular tone, was just saved for Wade. Whenever they were alone, Peter would talk to him like this and reduce what was left of Wade’s sanity to a bowl of squishy jello.  
The green kind, probably. 

“Good choice,” Wade quipped and finally slid the red fabric down Peter’s hips, but slowly. Savouring every inch of creamy flawless skin he reveiled, eventually freeing Peter’s cock. He licked his lips, contemplated for a moment to suck him off, but Peter was faster.  
He reached down again and Wade had a moment of panic when he feared to come instantly when he saw how Peter’s hand – _with the fucking glove still on_ \- closed around them both.

 

“Petey ... this might be the ... best thing ever ...,” Wade huffed, his eyes flickering from one place to another as he just couldn’t stop staring at Peter’s half naked body. He smiled, so, so beautifully, and only for Wade to see.  
Slim hips wound on top of Wade’s, rubbing their hard cocks together, that slowly began leaking. Wade gasped when he felt his stomach dampening from it, making everything just that much more delicious.  
“Yeah ...” the young hero replied, gasping when he rubbed them together harder, pressing his hips to Wade’s every now and again just to send sparks of pleasure through both their bodies. 

Not wanting to feel entirely useless, Wade stretched shaky hands out to his lover, cupping his face lovingly, and pulling Peter down into a kiss. It was a bit awkward, what with Peter still jerking them off, but it was so good, their gasps and moans mingling in each other’s mouths.

 

For another quick kiss, Peter bows down to Wade, meaning to sit back up and finish them both of, finally giving in to the searing desire in his veins. Then one of Wade’s hands slid down his body, pinching the remaining parts of his costume here and there and letting the elastic fabric snap loudly onto his skin.  
Peter twitched with every snap, the tingling afterwards sparking his lust even more. Then they closed around his left hip briefly, before sinking even further down.  
When Wade squeezed Peter’s ass _hard_ , the younger man moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips faster. He shuddered, because of course Wade wasn’t done teasing him, just yet. The Merc’s rough finger’s found their way under the red fabric once again and Peter yelped when a finger was roughly pushed against his hole. Wade just massaged him there, but Peter moved his hand in more of a hurry, feeling his climax quickly approaching. 

 

“Petey ... I’m so close ... I gotta come ...,” Wade huffed and threw his head back with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut.  
The younger man nodded, now really sitting up as much as Wade’s hands on his ass would allow. 

“Wade, look up,” Peter lured softly, watching his lover through his lashes.  
His bright eyes were beautiful, pupils blown wide. They were still shimmering with insecurity, with submission even, but Peter had no intention to ever abuse that. He wanted Wade to feel safe and loved, so now a gentle smile curled the corners of his mouth up. 

Slowly, so that Wade could observe every inch, Peter traced his free hand down his lover’s chest, all the way from the collar bone to the navel. Wade’s breath cought and his hips snapped up when he apparently couldn’t hold back anymore.  
Peter smirked, bit his lower lip and let his hand wander further down, until the his red clad fingers could wrap around Wade’s wrist. Peter moaned brokenly when he pushed Wade’s fingers even rougher against his hole, trying to have it slip in just a little. 

 

It was the hottest thing Wade had ever seen.

“Aaah, Fuck!” Wade moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips up hard. It took just a few more seconds and they both came. Trying to ride out every last lick of pleasure surging through his body, Peter pumped his hips some more, squeezing his hand a bit while he drew ragged breaths.  
Wade’s moans pitched higher, he was too sensitive from all this and eventually he had to grab Peter’s wrists to stop him.  
“Can’t,” Wade growled in explanation, and for just a moment the corner of Peter’s mouth twitched in the hint of a smile. He squeezed himself a few more times, then finally his shoulders sank down.

Breathless, Peter removed the right, very much soiled, glove, rolling it up and throwing it to the ground a bit further away from them. When Wade lifted him from his hips effortlessly, Peter let out a small displeased sound, but slid down nonetheless, cuddling up into Wade’s waiting arms. 

“Now I do have to wash the rest of the costume ...,” Peter mused, smiling brightly still. Wade laughed underneath him, lips never leaving Peter’s damp skin.  
“I’ll help you get it off.”  
Wade began tugging at the tight fabric of the shirt, hitching it up higher and higher on the hero’s body.  
“I thought you just did,” the younger man joked and lifted his arms when Wade pulled the costume top off him.  
“Are you stealing my lines now?” Wade laughed, tossing the shirt in the vague direction of the bathroom. He then lifted Peter’s hand gently and took his sweet time tugging the fabric off the remaining glove one finger at a time, secretly storing this moment for his slight hand-kink. Well, very big hand-kink.  
To be honest, he might just have a massive Peter-kink.


End file.
